1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere pad, and particularly to a washable, non-deformed, non-crushable, soft-touching and flexible brassiere pad, which is durable for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Loving beauty is a nature of human and it is true that a well looking appearance and an elegant behavior may give others a good image easily. Therefore, the so-called beauty contest or model contest is frequently held and has never been ceased regardless the race and the territory in spite of some people of moralism criticizing these activities materialize the human beings. Hence, it can be realized that attending activities related to beauty is a part of human nature.
For a woman, her figure and her face are easily to attract the attention of others. Because a new woman belief has risen, the appearance is not the only way to evaluate a woman any more and the inner virtue has been emphasized either. Nevertheless, both the appearance and the inner virtue are worth to pursue by all women genuinely.
Undoubtedly, the breasts play an important role in second sex symbols for a woman. Originally, the breast is an organ to lactate for feeding a little baby, but it becomes a part focused by everybody's eyes. It seems a little bit amazed by us, but it is still a truth unable to be changed shortly.
Accordingly, various methods, devices, and medicines for swelling the breast are developed successively to help a woman adjusting the size of breasts. Clothes suppliers, especially the underwear supplies, endeavor to make lining pads adapted with the brassiere to perform an effective breast adjustment.
The prior art of lining pad for underwear or brassiere is usually made of sponge or soft substance filling. Alternatively, a water bag, i.e. a high molecular bag, containing liquid or other particles such as magnetic stone is sewed in the bra cups instead of sponge filling or soft substance filling.
In order to be attached to the bra cups, the water bag has to be provided with an outward flat edge integrally for being sewed to the respective bra cup. Because the water bag is not associated with the bra cup completely, it may displace away from the original place. Meanwhile, the brassiere is an article touching the body for a long time and it has to be washed frequently so that the water bag in the bra cup may damage to result in liquid inside flowing away. Furthermore, the location in the brassiere corresponding to the water bag may change it original shape to influence its visional function.